Nightmare
by h.wood
Summary: Kurt is having a horrible nightmare, will he be able to save Blaine from Karofsky in time? And will Blaine be able to save Kurt from his nightmare?


The sound of his footsteps echoed as he walked down the empty hallway of McKinley.

The hallway didn't seem to end, and his legs just kept carrying him further and further down. He was looking for something; he just didn't know what it was. He was terrified, but he didn't know what of. He could hear his heart beating in his chest.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Suddenly he stopped. He starred down at his feet and frowned. He tried to lift them, but nothing happened His feet felt like they had been glued to the spot. He frantically tried to move them, but it was no use and he was starting to panic. His breath came out in quick, short puffs.

He looked up, and stopped breathing all together. Standing a few feet away was a boy with beautiful hazel eyes, and a mop of black curls on his head. He had a beautiful smile on his face and was looking straight at Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered

The boy chuckled lightly and started to walk towards him, still smiling.

Kurt tried to move again, but was reminded that he was glued to the spot. Despite this, he smiled at the other boy and reached out his hand.

Blaine reached out to grab it eagerly.

Just as their fingers were about to touch, the hallway went dark, and Kurt heard an ear piercing scream. Blaine was gone.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt shouted, begging his feet to let him move and search for his boyfriend.

A figures shadow came into view. He was tall with wide shoulders and huge muscular arms. He stepped forward, just enough so that Kurt could make out his face.

Karofsky. And he wasn't alone.

He was holding back Blaine by his arms in front of his huge body. He had a massive devilish smile on his face. Blaines face looked terrified as he struggled against the grip Karofsky had on him. And he was yelling for Kurt to help him.

"BLAINE! DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. TOUCH HIM! LET HIM GO!" Kurt was screaming at Karofsky.

This just made the football player laugh. He hauled Blaine forward so that Kurt could see the terror and tears in Blaines eyes.

He watched as Karofsky threw Blaine on the floor and started to kick and punch him anywhere he could reach, his face, his stomach and his legs. Blaine was screaming and crying desperately for Kurt to make him to stop.

All Kurt could do was watch each kick and punch thrown at Blaine. He could feel his hot tears streaming down his face through he screams.

"STOP! PLEASE PLEASE STOP! STOP! STOP STOP! BLAINE! GET OFF OF HIM! STOP! BLAINE!" He cried over and over again, begging him to just leave the poor boy alone. He was still trying to get his feet to move, but the force was still holding him back.

Karofsky stopped abruptly. Kurt just stared at his boyfriend broken, bloody unmoving body on the ground. He had countless bruises and cuts all over his face. Blood was streaming down the side of his face from a large cut on his forehead that he had gotten when his head made contact with the ground. Blood was also trickling down his chin from his cut lip. Blaines eyes were open and he was still breathing, thank god. He was too exhausted and numb from pain to move. Silent tears just rolled down his face.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt whispered desperately, ignoring Karofskys booming laugh.

Suddenly Karofsky leaned down grabbed a handful of Blaines hair and dragged him to his feet. He yanked his head back so that he was looking straight up.

"STOP! NO! Karofsky… please. Just, just please let him go. Hurt me instead, please" Kurt begged through his sobs.

Karofsky ignored him, and slowly reached into his pocket. He pulled out a Swiss army knife, and flicked it open so that a rather large blade flipped out.

"No… no no no no no! NO PLEASE NO! BLAINE!" Kurt scream frantically as he realized what was about to happen. He grabbed his leg, and started to pull desperately, willing his feet to come free from its invisible bounds.

Blaine had gotten the idea of what was about to happen and began to struggle weakly against the hand gripping his hair back. But Karofsky just tugged his head back even more and held the blade to his neck. Blaine froze.

"NO! BLAINE! BLAINE! NO! STOP PLEASE PLEASE STOP! BLAINE BLAINE!" Kurt was in hysterics as Karofsky began slowly cut into the skin on Blaines. Blaine let out a blood curdling scream.

By some miracle, Kurts feet finally were set free. He fell forward at first, not expecting the sudden release. But he quickly got up and ran towards them. By the time he got to them, Karofsky had made a deep cut in Blaines neck. Kurt caught him just in time as Karofsky released him and he began to fall.

"Blaine! No no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. BLAINE! BLAINE!" Kurt sobbed into Blaines lifeless body in his arms. He slowly brought Blaine to the ground, holding him tightly

He lied there on the ground holding him in his arms, and put Blaines face into his neck. He sobbed and sobbed.

"Blaine. No. I'm sorry. Im so, so, sorry. I love you so much, Blaine. Im sorry, I'm sorry"

I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

"KURT! Kurt wake up! I'm here! Kurt, please wake up for me." Kurt looked around wildly, looking for the voice that was calling him

"Kurt…"

Kurts eyes whipped open and he bolted up right. He face was drenched in a combination of sweat and tears. He looked around the dark room. He was in his room. It was just a dream. It was all a horrible nightmare.

"Kurt…?" a voiced whispered.

Sitting in bed next to him was a very concerned looking Blaine, who had a few tears streaming down his face too.

Kurt stared at him for a moment, before flinging his arms around his neck and began sobbed.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here. Shh." The words came from Blaine mouth like a mantra, and he held his hysterical boyfriend in his arms

"I'm s-so sorry Blaine, I tried, I r-really tried, but I couldn't move and he—oh god" Kurt sobbed into Blaines neck.

Blaine held him tighter, his heart breaking as he tried to console the crying boy.

He had woken to Kurt tossing and turning frantically, whimpering his name. Those whispers had turned into screams. He tried to wake him several times, but no matter how hard he had tried, Kurt wouldn't wake from his deep sleep. When the boy began to sob in his sleep, that's when he lost it. He was calling Kurts name over and over, silent tears falling down his cheek. He didn't like seeing Kurt in pain, and knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

Kurts cries slowly but surely started to settle down, and Blaine slowly lowered them back down onto the cushion. Kurt still clung to Blaine like a lifeline. Blaine slowly stroked his hair and whispered encouraging things, until the tears stopped flowing.

They lay in silence for a while, just listening to each other breath.

"I-I'm so sorry Blaine" Kurt finally whispered

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Don't apologize" Blaine whispered

"I tried to save you. But I was too late" The tears started to sting his eye again

"Hey, hey, hey" Blaine whispered. He kissed his forehead

"It was just a dream. I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine. It was just a nightmare. I love you so much" Blaine said, planting kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and nose in between sentences.

He put his lips softly against Kurts. It was slow and soft, but so full of love.

"I love you" Kurt said against Blaines lips

"I love you too" he whispered back.

The two boys slowly fell asleep, tangled in each others arms, and never wanting to let go. They both felt safe.

**Okay I have no idea where this came from but… voila. I dunno why I always come up with angsty stuff and little nice and smutty stuff… what's wrong with me? Wahhh! Also I seriously have so much trouble figuring out how long my stories look on here compared to my word document and I'm sorry! Maybe someday I'll be able to write a long story. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Review letting me know what you thought!**


End file.
